Deception
by JuniorArtist
Summary: how would the Sanzo-ikkou react if they were faced by another Son Goku? and would they know which one is the real?.. its my first fanfic so please care to visit and read it, thanks...
1. Twins?

DECEPTION 

**This is my first fanfic so please don't curse me. And please be patient with my words. I'm not good at English since I'm not living in an English speaking country.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters but well.. maybe I can… just in my dreams :D**

**CHAPTER 1: TWINS?**

_The Sanzo-ikkou finally reached the top floor of the tower. They were welcomed by a blinding light as they open the final door. It took them a minute before their eyes adjusted to the light. But they were stunned at what they saw._

_The room is too big that even a whole village may fit inside it. It was decorated as if a ball was just about to happen there. It was beautiful and lively but the gallant appearance of the room was not the one who stunned the group. There in the middle of the room stand a beautiful throne and there sits the smirking Seiten Taisen._

_Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo slowly turned their head to Goku who is staring at Seiten Taisen with amazement._

_"What the….?", Sanzo said as he returned his gaze to the Seiten Taisen._

* * *

"Hey Sanzo, when are we going to eat?", Goku asked as he swing his nyoi bo and killing five youkai all at once.

WHAM!

"Bakazaru! There are youkai everywhere and your still complaining about your stomach. We're fighting since morning and I'm getting tired so will you just shut your mouth?!", Sanzo shouted at Goku while tucking his fan back in his robe and swiftly pulled the trigger of his gun, killing two youkai at once.

"Hey! Quit your romance there you guys while we're fighting for our lives!", shouted Gojyo who is now surrounded by four youkais.

As Gojyo swung his shakoujo around killing the three youkai, a ki ball past him by his ear as it hit the youkai behind him killing it.

"Calm down Gojyo. Otherwise, you will end up dead and we will not bother making you a grave", Hakkai said while smiling at Gojyo.

"Whoa… wait a minute. When did you start taking side now? I thought you we're supposed to be the fair one here?", Gojyo said as he runs at the youkai who just appear out of nowhere.

"Hey! Don't ignore us! Talking like that as if we're not here! You've got some nerve Sanzo-ikkou!", shouted one of the youkai who seems to be the leader of the youkai colony at sight.

"Shut up! We're not talking to you!", Sanzo said as he pulled his trigger towards the youkai.

The youkai turned to dust as the bullet reached him. The youkai surrounding the Sanzo-ikkou suddenly attacked them recklessly forcing the party to separate from one another

* * *

.**Well.. sorry if the first chapter is so short.. I'll try my best to make it long next time. And please review so that I can know if I suck at doing this. Thanks**. 


	2. Start of the plan

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters but well.. maybe I can… just in my dreams :D**

**Before anything else, I would like to thank ry0kiku-chan and Animeskid for the reviews. I really appreciated it. To tell you the truth, I really don't expect someone to review my fic so thank you very much.**

**Another thing, I really don't know where my fic will go so please be patient with it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: START OF THE PLAN…**

"Hmm.. I never thought that those bunch of fools can really make them separate the Sanzo-ikkou. Maybe the group's skills are becoming dull or they just take those guys too lightly. Well anyway, this is going to be a great show." Dr. Nii drinks his coffee while comfortably sits infront of a large movie screen.

"Hey Dr. Nii what are you doing here? I thought you were starting on your plan. Boasting around that you discovered something interesting and what? I cought you doing nothing but watching the Sanzo-ikkou." Dr. Hwang complain while she pokes her head inside the room.

The scientist didn't turn his head to reply at her assistant but instead, he lifted his bunny above his head and makes it wave at the doctor. "Hello doctor. I'm watching a great movie so would you please leave me alone? And come up with a plan that can rival mine so that Gyokumen-sama can finally notice you! Hahahaha!"

The lady doctor slam the door behind her and made her way to the laboratory to calm herself.

"Phase 1 of the plan had already started and I wonder how it will end. Right Mr. Bunny?" the doctor playfully moved his stuff toy and place it on his lap and resumes watching the Sanzo-ikkou.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Damn.. I'm getting low on bullets." Sanzo curse under his breath and runs behind a tree to load his gun.

BANG! BANG!

_Where does these guys come from? Its like their number is not depleting._ Sanzo runs at the other tree as another youkai swings his sword at him.

BANG!

The monk is already exhausted in fighting the youkai all by himself. He was fighting alone for almost half a day and all he does is shoot his gun at them and avoid their attacks at him.

_This is getting me nowhere. Replacement immediately come after I killed one of them. Now I'm really pissed! _Sanzo closed his eyes and started chanting words. When he was finished, he runs at the youkai group and stopped.

"Un ma ni hatsu me un! MAKAI TENJYOU!!" parts of the maten sutra flies all over the place, enveloping all the youkai it touches.

All the youkai that is seen at the clearing of the forest finally disappeared, leaving Sanzo alone and catching his breath.

Haa… ha… ha… ha… where the hell are they? They're late." And with this words, Sanzo collapsed and lost his consciousness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Five youkai all at once disappeared as they were swept away by a ki ball. At the same time, the same numbers of youkai appear out of nowhere.

"I wonder if the others are doing fine. I'm really getting worried especially now that these guys proved that they are good. "Hakkai concentrated his energy on his palm and launch another ki ball.

Hakkai avoided rain of attacks coming from different directions. He jumped at one of the branch of the tree and stayed there.

_Hmm.. I think I should kill these guys all at the same time to break whatever spell I got into. They may look like weak but they are actually strong. I"ve been wasting my time and energy here. _"Please fly away from here Hakuryuu. I don't want you to get caught in this". The dragon obediently obey Hakkai and disappeared from sight. After watching the dragon, he jumped down from the branch of the tree.

"Well then. Please be good and play with me some more." Hakkai said as he put his hand on the youkai limiter on his left ear. One by one he detach it and let it fall on the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Damn.. getting separated from one another is bad at this time. I'm getting tired from fighting continuously the whole day." Gojyo curse while fighting the youkai infront of him.

"hey! Where the hell do you come from?! Why do you continuously come out of nowhere?!"

Gojyo is now covered with wounds and bruises all over his body. Fighting a lot of youkai at the same time makes him open for other attacks.

"I hate to admit it but these guys are good," gojyo is now half-standing and is supported by his shakoujo.

About 5 youkais charge at him at different position. He easily avoided four attacks but due to his injuries and fatigue, one sword reached its target. It pierced in gojyo's right leg which makes him stumble.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you!." Gojyo shouted at the youkai who is about to push his sword again this time at his body. But before gojyo could throw his shakoujo, the youkai suddenly disappeared before his eyes.

Gojyo slowly pulled himself to sit and look around.

"Yo! Are you alright? I thought you were dead." Greeted Hakkai who is leaning at a tree.

"You are really getting worse Hakkai." Gojyo said as he trioed to stand on his feet.

"hahaha… you think so?'" Hakkai walked slowly towards Gojyo, killing youkai on his way using his ki ball.

"You know how to kill these guys? I'm really getting pissed at them." Gojyo complained to Hakkai as it take the hand of his companion who helped him get up.

Hakkai just smile at him in reply.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Getting tired Son Goku? Cause I'm getting really bored now." The youkai who Sanzo shot earlier and is the leader of the youkai group mocked Goku.

Goku is now lying on his back. His shirt is destroyed and wounds and cuts are present all over his body. It looks like he received a lot of attacks earlier.

"hahaha… You can't beat me if you are just in your sealed form. Why not turn into your true form? Maybe in that level, you can already give me a scratch." Teased the youkai who is watching Goku from a tree. His silver long hair sways with the wind. He wears black jeans and long sleeves under a white fitted sleeveless shirt.

_How did he know?_ Goku stared at the youkai, looking worried.

The youkai jumped down and slowly walked towards Goku. The boy is now coughing and blood comes out of his mouth. He tried to stand but his strength can't handle his weight and ended up lying on his back again.

"Now let's see what happens if I take your diadem off." The youkai grins evilly as he reach for Goku's diadem.

"No! Get your hands off me! You don't know what you are doing!" Goku shouted as loud as his strength can provide him.

"Hahaha.. are you ready?" the youkai finally touched the diadem and slowly took it off from Gou's head.

CLANG. The diadem roll to the tree as the youkai let it fall to the ground as he stood.

_Huh?! What's happening? Why am I not transforming? _Goku wondered as his eyes stared at his diadem.

"Well, I think you are a failure. Goodbye Son Goku." With that, the youkai plunged his sword into the boy's heart.

"Good work, Kagerou." A familiar voice rang at Goku's ear before his heart stopped.

* * *

**ok. As promised I made this chapter long. I hope you don't get bored reading this. And again, thanks for the help, ****ry0kiku-chan. Sorry if the name was just one line. I will definitely use it more often in the future chapters. An idea just suddenly struck me.**

**please review so that I can know if I suck at doing this. Thanks.**


	3. Unexpected

**Sorry for the long wait. This is my 2****nd**** to the last week of school before the summer break so I was given a lot of homework and requirements by our professors..**

**This chapter is a bit boring because they we're just talking to each other. Well, this is all I can do with all the work I have to do.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: UNEXPECTED**

"Are you feeling ok now Sanzo?" Hakkai asked the monk who is lying on his back on a camping bed.

Sanzo looked around. It was already nighttime. They are in a small clearing inside a forest. There was already a camping fire in the middle that provides heat and light. Rolls of bandages were scattered on the floor. Gojyo was at the other side of the fire. He was leaning against a tree and is smoking.

Sanzo tried to sit but all he just felt was pain all over his body.

"Don't force yourself up. Your wounds might open and I don't have the energy to patch it up again," Hakkai is now cooking food for the group.

"Where's the saru?" Sanzo asked as he forces himself to sit. He hates lying down under the open sky. It makes him feel vulnerable.

Hakkai who is watching him, immediately torn his look from him and busied himself on opening canned goods. Gojyo pretended he didn't hear the question.

"I said… Where's the saru?!" Sanzo half-shouted as he struggle to keep himself sitting.

"That's the problem you see. It's almost an hour since we found you but that saru is not back yet" Gojyo explained seeing that Hakkai didn't want to speak up.

"That bakasaru! I'll kill him if he gets back" Sanzo cursed under his breath while reaching for his cigarette under his robe. Smoking now is the only way to distract his mind from worrying about their youngest companion.

"Ano… Sanzo.." Hakkai suddenly stopped from speaking, thinking that if he continues, he may finally got a chance to be shot by Sanzo.

"What? If that's a stupid thing I'll kill you," Sanzo glared at Hakkai who continued to cook their food.

"oh forget about it. Anyway its not that important" Hakkai said as he stands and walks to their bag that contains the utensils.

"Hakkai just wants to ask you in case that saru does not return, what will you do? We're separated almost the whole day and that saru is always the one who finishes his fights first and finds you but now.. well, now he's late and .." Gojyo was interrupted by three gunshots aimed at him. "Hey wach out! There's an injured person here you know!" Gojyo complained who was now on his feet because of the shots.

"I told Hakkai that I'll kill him if it's a stupid idea but since you're the one who talks, you're the one who should get it," Sanz explained as he put his gun back inside his robe.

"You corrupted monk! Do it again and I will…"

"You will what?" Sanzo challenged.

"Hai.. hai.. Food is ready now so please stop arguing. You two must be hungry that's why you're easily provoked" Hakkai smiles at the two who immediately refrain from shouting at each other.

"Well, that's more like it. Here you go Sanzo"Hakkai offered him a bowl of soup. "well, this is all we've got since our supplies we're destroyed by the youkais earlier. Anyway, we're near town so we might get there before sunset tomorrow if Goku comes back tonight."

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep. No one's to disturb me. Am I clear?" Sanzo puts off his cigarette and returned from his original position, lying on the camping bed under the open sky but this time, he was facing opposite the fire and his two companions.

"Hai.. very clear. Here Gojyo. Take this, since Sanzo don't want it. It will make you feel better," Hakkai handed over the soup to Gojyo who is now sitting again and smoking.

The two remaning awake, slowly and silently eat their dinner. Their surroundings is too quiet that even the burning of the wood would make an echo.

"I don't feel any evil aura and I can't even feel a bit of that saru's aura. You don't really think…" Gojyo stopped as he saw a worried look displayed on Hakkai's face.

"Goku's fine. I'm sure of that. Just wait a while and when he's hungry, he will definitely smell his way our here," hakkai smiled despite his worry about Goku.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe he's just wandering inside the forest and lost track of the time. He's always like that" Gojyo said, making himself believe what he said is true.

"I think we should rest. I don't think there will be another attack just after what they did" hakkai fix two camping bed similar to Sanzo since Gojyo can't move freely because of his injury.

"I think you're right. Well, see you tomorrow." Gojyo slowly crawled to his share of bed and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

_Help… please… help me…_ a pleading voice was calling inside Sanzo's mind.Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here! Sanzo answered back. "Help.. please… help me…" the voice could now be heard echoing the surroundings. "I said shut up!" Sanzo abruptly sits and opened his eyes. He suddenly stopped as he only saw darkness surrounding him. all that he sees was darkness and nothing else. 

_Where the hell am I?_ Sanzo looked around for any sign that he was not alone in that darkness.

"Help.. please.." the voice called again.

"Where are you?" Sanzo asked the voice, thinking that it is familiar to him.

There was suddenly a blinding light that appeared out of nowhere. The light slowly diminished to a size of a door. Sanzo thought that the owner of the voice might be in there so he walked towards it.

"Please.. help me.." the voice called out again.

When Sanzo was face to face to the light, he hesitated to go in for he has a feeling that he will not like what he will see inside but he also didn't like being alone in the darkness. So Sanzo slowly walks and felt himself being sucked forward.

Sanzo was horrified at what he saw. There was a child staring at him with a blank face and blank eyes. The child was kneeling forward while both his wrists were chained on the wall. Both his feet were also chained but bug heavy metal balls were attached to it. He wears a faded blue sleeveless shirt and jeans. His long brown hair was untidily hanging at both sides of his face. He was about 12-14 years old.

"Please… help me.." the child said and lost consciousness, making himself hang forward.

"Goku.." Sanzo said softly to himself as he stands in front of him, uncertain what to do.

Sanzo looked at Goku for about a minute and when he decided to help the child, he felt that he was slowly drifting away.

Sanzo runs as fast as he could but he just couldn't reach the unconscious child.

"Goku!" Sanzo shouts at the top of his lungs as he held out his hand to reach.

* * *

Hakkai and Gojyo who were preparing their things jumped as they heard Sanzo's shout.

Sanzo is sitting on his bed, helding out his hand out and is panting hard.

"Sanzo, are you alright?" Hakkai said worriedly as he immediately runs at the side of the monk.

"Hey! Having a nighmare? I didn't know monks like you could be scared like that." Gojyo said teasingly who slowly walks to wards Sanzo.

"Shut up!" Sanzo glared at him and then inspect his surroundings. It was already morning. Their things are already packed and there is food placed under the fire. It looks like they are ready to leave. Hakkai and Gojyo are just waiting for Sanzo to wake up. They didn't bother to disturb him, fearing that they might fired at.

"Is the saru back yet?" Sanzo asked as he stands and makes his way beside a tree. He leans on it and bring out his pack of cigarette and started smoking.

"Well, I've waited all night but there's still no sign of him" Hakkai said worriedly. Tiredness could also be reflected from it. He has not yet taken any rest after battling the youkai so definitely, he could collapse anytime of the day.

I'm gonna look for him. stay here. I don't want anyone slowing me down," Sanzo said as he walks towards the forest. He was thinking about his dream and is now very worried about Goku eventhough he doesn't show.

"Wait. I'm going too" Hakkai said as he started to follow Sanzo.

"I said I don't want anyone slowing me down or should I repeat it again?" Sanzo turns around and faces Hakkai.

"Oi! You're being rude you know! Hakkai just wanted to help" Gojyo said who is now at the side of Hakkai.

"I don't need a person who needs protection to accompany me" Sanzo turns around and continued to walk towards the forest.

"Why you!" Gojyo is about to jump on Sanzo but Hakkai stopped him.

"I understand. Sorry. I'll wait here and rest" Hakkai said calmly.

"Do as you like" Sanzo said and he continues to walk at the forest. But before Sanzo could enter the forest, he bumped into something or rather, someone.

"Goku…"

* * *

**sorry if the chapter is all about talking.. I just couldn't focus now because of homeworks.. and i couldn't focus on my homeworks because of this. hehe**

**please read and review.. thanks for all the people who give their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


	4. revelation

**I'm back and is now presenting chapter 4 of my story. Well, ideas are flying out of my mind. Now I don't know how I will tie up my story. Haha! For now, enjoy chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: same as what I have written in the first chapter of my story**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: REVELATION**

"Hakkai! When are we arriving at the town? I'm hungry," Goku complained as he look at Hakkai pleadingly.

The Sanzo-ikkou is now continuing their journey towards West using their jeep. The surroundings was quiet except for the whining of a certain boy.

"It's your fault bakasaru! If you just arrived early maybe we're eating now at a restaurant," Gojyo said as he kick Goku at the back.

"That hurts!" Goku help himself up and started to kick and punch Gojyo but the red haired man just block all the attacks.

"Hai… hai… Stop arguing. We'll be arriving at the town soon. You'll just have to endure the journey for an hour," hakkai said laughing.

"Really? Alright! The breakfast earlier is not enough for me so I'm gonna eat 'till I'm full," Goku jump happily at the back seat.

"When did you get full, bakasaru? " gojyo said as he started to light his last cigarette.

"You ero-kappa!" Goku punch Gojyo and the man evade the attack but unluckily his cigarette was the one who received it, making it torn in half.

"Bakasaru! That's my last stick and you destroyed it!" the two started to punch and kick each other again, making the entire jeep rock.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Do you want me to add more injuries to you two!" Sanzo shouted at the two who immediately stopped after hearing the gunshots.

"You seem to be bothered Sanzo. Do you want to talk about it?"hakkai asked the monk.

"Its none of your business. Just drive us to town," Sanzo adjusted himself at the seat.

"Er.. Alright" hakkai said and resumes his focus on driving.

Sanzo is thinking about his dream that morning and he can't help himself from worrying and hakkai is good to notice it. He glance at the side mirror and watch Goku as it silently argued with Gojyo.

_He's fine.. so what does my dream mean? _Sanzo wondered. "Oi! Saru! You haven't told us why it took you so long to find us."

Goku who is making faces to tease gojyo stopped and started thinking. 'well, I remembered I was knocked unconscious, that's why. But before that…" goku stopped. He's afraid to say that he should have been dead by now but he's there, arguing and talking to them.

"Well?" Sanzo turns around and faces him.

"Uhm.. well, I was really beat up and I was wondering myself how I was able to heal that fast." Gaku said without looking at Sanzo.

_He's hiding something. _Sanzo thought but didn't voice it out. He doesn't want to burden himself and also doesn't want to force it out of Goku. Eventually, the boy will tell him all that happens to him that night.

Goku on the other hand, started to worry. He's not lying about what happened to him that night. He just couldn't say that he was stabbed at the heart by a common youkai. Also, he couldn't explain why he doesn't transform when his diadem was taken off. But the biggest mystery to him was he's alive and when he woke up, all his injuries were healed. The only evidence that he was on a battle earlier was his torn clothes.

"We're here," Hakkai said, breaking the silence that occurred. The silence was unbearable. It was like Sanzo and Goku wanted to say more but there were something that is stopping them both.

"Finally! I'm out of cigarettes and I missed the taste of beer," gojyo said as he jumped out of the jeep. 'well, I'm going ahead. I'll see you at the inn!" and he started to walk towards the center of the town.

"better come back early. I haven't finished healing your injuries," Hakkai called out to him and turns to his other companions. "I think we should better go find an inn. I need to rest to regain my strength. Otherwise, our injuries will never heal."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, Dr. Nii? What is this discovery of yours I'm hearing about?" Gyokumen asked as she started walking towards the scientist. They were in the room where the body of Gyumao stands.

"You'll be delighted, my lady. I discovered how to use the sutras at its full potential" Dr. Nii proudly say as he kneeled.

"Oh, really? When are we going to use that power?" Gyokumen asked as he caress the face of the doctor.

"my plan is still in progress and so far, I've only got little problems, but those are easily solved" the doctor stands and bowed. He started walking out of the room. "Well, I'm off. I'll report again if something exciting comes up."

"Wait. Aren't you going to tell me what are we going to use to obtain the sutras' true power?" Gyokumen asked as she returns to her chair, a bit annoyed because the doctor ignored her touch.

"It's not what, my lady but who" Dr. Nii smiled evilly, returning his attention to the youkai.

"What do you mean who?" asked the youkai irritated. She was being played at by the doctor again and she hates it.

"Alright, I'll give you the gist of it. They say that the sutras were used in creating this world, therefore, those were powerful and are very attached to mother earth," the doctor started explaining as he leans at the wall.

"So?"

"well, there is a person a person who is very much connected to the earth, without him even knowing it. Only he can use the true power of the sutras," the doctor continued explaining.

"who are you pertaining to?" asked Gyokumen, confused.

"The Seiten Taisei, your majesty," the doctor declared and bowed. He leave the youkai in the room more confuse than ever for she doesn't know who is the doctor pertaining to.

* * *

**I will update as soon as ideas came flying to my minds again…**

**Another thing, I know its late but I would like to thank all those who gave their review for my confusing story. Hehe. Thanks..**

**See you soon.. and don't forget to post your reviews, comments or suggestions.**


	5. forgotten truth

**Ideas are now coming back to me so.. here goes! Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? Ok then… I wish I own the characters but well.. maybe I can… just in my dreams :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: FORGOTTEN TRUTH**

"Sanzo, Goku.. its already late. Are you already up?" Hakkai asked as he push open the door.

He saw Sanzo sitting on his bed and smoking his nth cigar stick. Well, you can't really tell how many stick he had that morning because the ashtray contains a mountain-like used cigarettes.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked without looking at Hakkai.

"Well, I'm just wondering what were you two doing since you don't come down for breakfast. It's already noon and it's not normal for Goku to skip meal. So, I decided to check on you two" Hakkai explained as he walks towards an unoccupied bed which was supposed to be Goku's.

Goku can be seen sitting on a chair beside the window. The boy seems like he fell asleep while staring outside that night. His head lies over his hand which was place on the windowsill. The boy breathes slowly and quietly.

"Seeing that he is still sleeping, I can say that something is troubling Goku that makes him awake the whole night" Hakkai said as he examined the sleeping form of Goku. "Well, had he confide it to you, Sanzo?"

"No and its none of my business" Sanzo replied.

"Haha.. I thought so. But I wonder what really happened to Goku that night. I think he's not truly honest in telling us what really happened to him," Hakkai said, concerned.

"If you're worried, then why don't you ask him yourself and leave me alone" Sanzo climb out of his bed and walks out of the room.

_You know you're the only one Goku trusts with all his heart. _Hakkai stands and walks towards Goku. "Goku, Goku. Time to wake up. Its already lunch time"

"Huh? Wait, lunch? I've missed breakfast?" Goku immediately stand up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Aww.. man. So that's why I'm starving"

the boy was about to run to the kitchen when he was called out by Hakkai. "Ahm, Goku? Is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, would you tell me what really happened when you were separated from us that night?" Hakkai put his hand on Goku's shoulder and makes him sit on the bed.

"I've already told you what happened. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up, it was already near morning so I started to look for you" Goku explained while looking at the floor. He can't look at hakkai's eyes because he knows that the guy will definitely know that he is lying.

(sigh) "Do you remember what you told me when you learned that Gojyo have a brother?" Hakkai said as he stared outside the window.

"That I don't like secrets because I don't have one myself? But I told you! There's nothing wrong with me and I already told you that there is to say" Goku shouted at hakkai and run out of the room.

_Seems like I can't help him with this one. _Hakkai thought as he too leave the room af Goku and Sanzo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I should have waken the saru and ordered him to buy me a pack of cigarettes. I'm not good at this stuff" Sanzo is at the middle of the town and is looking for a store that sells his favorite brand of cigarette.

The town where they rest now can be considered as a city. It was double or triple the size of the towns they used to rest and this size annoys Sanzo because he's having a hard time finding the store he's looking for.

"Good afternoon, Sanzo-sama." The man greeted as he bowed his head. "Do you still remember me?"

"No, "Sanzo replied and turned away from the man.

"I guess the last attack affected you're memory," the man said smiling.

"You!" Sanzo returned his gaze at the man and pointed his gun at him.

"It's not good for a monk like you to display a gun at this crowd. They might misunderstood you. Hahaha," the man run and disappeared.

Sanzo followed the man. The man's aura was strong enough that he can able to detect where he went to. While Sanzo follows the man, his mind was working double. He thought that he knows the man and he really seems familiar to him. he just can't remember where he saw him.

The aura stops at a deserted area outside the city. Sanzo cautiously move towards the place. There he saw the man he was following standing on a clear area. But he was surprised to see that the men was not a man but a youkai.

"I remember you. You were the youkai who have a big mouth. But I already killed you" Sanzo said.

"Now I can say you really have a good brain there" the youkai said smiling.

"What do you want?" Sanzo demanded and pointed the gun at the youkai.

"Before anything else, let me introduce myself. I'm Kagerou." Kagerou said bowing his head. "I was just wondering why do you choose to team-up with youkai."

"Its none of your business and I don't ask for your name," sanzo said bitterly.

"How can you be with people who are same kind as the one who killed your master?" kagerou smiled evilly.

"How did you-" 

"I wonder what would your master say if he learned that you befriended youkai" kagerou is now slowly walking towards sanzo.

"Shut up" Sanzo slowly lowered his gun and stared at the approaching youkai.

Sanzo is eyeing kagerou with fear. His late master, Koumyo Sanzo was one of the weaknesses of Genjo Sanzo and kagerou is making good use of it.

"I know your revenge for your master was unsuccessful. You haven't found the youkai who killed him and you haven't found the sutra your master formerly have. You're a failure, Genjo Sanzo or should I say, Koryu?" Kagerou said it with a tone of mockery near Sanzo's ear. The monk's defense was totally down so he was able to approach him with ease. 

"I said shut up!" Sanzo shouted and pulled the trigger of his gun.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hahaha! You've never changed. You're the same boy who couldn't protect his master! But what's worse, you agreed to travel with youkai. You're master must be very disappointed with you. Hahaha!" Kagerou laughed and disappeared. His laugh was still echoing at the clearing.

Sanzo who was left behind was shaking madly. He was now kneeling and is staring at the ground. Memories of his past were playing at his mind. But one memory was being played over and over again. The memory was the night wherein his master protected him and was killed.

Tears started to fell from Sanzo's eyes. And it seems that earth itself felt what he felt for it started to rain hard. It was like mother nature was crying with him.

"All youkai are the same. They should all die!" sanzo shouted at heaven who seems to be the only one who sees him at his current state.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 5 is finished. Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Hmm.. I don't know if I spell the name of sanzo's master correctly and the former name of sanzo. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks.**

**please read and review.. thanks for all the people who give their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


	6. dreadful day

**I know it took me forever to update and I am so sorry for that. School is really doing a great job in eating my time. I should have been enjoying summer but instead, I'm stuck in school. It's not that I have failed subjects or anything, it was required in my course so I don't really have any choice.**

**I just remembered. Sanzo is a bit OOC in the last chapter and maybe some of the characters will too in the future chapters. I don't know. Because at first I was planning to write a drama story but decided to rate it at mystery since the beginning is a bit mysterious. What do you think? Should I change the genre?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am now presenting my new chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: DREADFUL DAY**

"Hakkai, don't you really know where Sanzo went? He's been gone the whole day," Goku said, forgetting the misunderstanding that took place that noon between them.

"No Goku. Last time I saw him was when I went in your room and then he went out never saying where he will go," Hakkai replied.

The three members of the Sanzo-ikkou are in the room of Goku and Sanzo. It was already nighttime and they were waiting for the monk to return all afternoon.

"I wonder where he went. It's raining and you know what happens to him whenever it rains" Goku said as he walks around the room. He's been walking back and forth for hours. He can't go outside and look for Sanzo because the place is too big and he will definitely get lost so he decided to stay put and wait for the monk.

"don't worry saru. The monk is fine. He's not a child that needs your protection. And… STOP WALKING IN CIRCLES!" Gojyo complains who is lying on Sanzo's bed.

"Gojyo's right. you should stop worrying. Sanzo will be back in good condition," hakkai approach the boy and makes him sit down on the bed.

"I don't know. I feel like something happened to Sanzo. I'm gonna look for him. I don't care anymore if I get lost in this place. I will find him." Goku stands and run out of the room.

"Wait. Goku!" hakkai followed him and hakuuryu followed hakkai.

_Sigh. _"This is getting troublesome" Gojyo commented and he followed the two.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Another good job, Kagerou. To tell you the truth, I really didn't think that you can survive the first job I gave you" Nii complimented the youkai while drinking a cup of coffee. "now I will not doubt that he will come back to us on his own."

"Hmph. I'm not serving you human. I'm doing it for the sake of reviving the Lord Gyumao." Kagerou turned and leave the scientist alone in the dark room.

"Hmm, I think its time to release our guest.. he's useless unless he cooperates. Torture just won't make his resolve break but I really think this one will. Right mr. Bunny?" Dr. Nii held out his puppet doll over his head and jumpily went out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After several hours of searching for the monk and Goku, "I think we should return at the inn. It's really getting late and its hard to search because of this rain and we don't know where are the two. I'm sure Goku's going back as soon as he gets hungry. As for Sanzo, maybe he's back now. You know how he hates sleeping under the sky. Haha.." Hakkai said to Gojyo, who nodded in approval.

"But I was really wondering what happened to the monk. He's not the kind of man who will make us worry," Gojyo said as he walked beside Hakkai.

"hahaha.. I didn't know you were really worried about him." Hakkai smiled.

"Shut up. I'm not worried! Im just wondering, that's all." Gojyo said defensively.

"hahaha.. alright, alright. If you say so.." Hakkai said still smiling but that smiling face was immediately replaced by worry and fear as he saw a man lying on a muddy puddle near at the inn.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai and Gojyo immediately run at the unconscious monk. They wre shocked to see that the monk's robe is covered not only by mud but also with blood.

"Gojyo, carry Sanzo at their room. I'm going to find medicines and bandages for his wounds."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"At last, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Hakkai asked Sanzo.

Sanzo looked to his left and saw Hakkai sitting on a chair. The room is poorly lit. only one candle was the source of the light. Outside, hard pour of rain could be heard. Sanzo slowly move to sit himself up.

"You really are on hard-headed patient," Hakkai commented as he helped Sanzo.

Don't touch me, youkai!" Sanzo said as he slap away the hand of Hakkai.

"Hakkai's eyes widened in shock as the words Sanzo said registered in his brain but he immediately regained his composure. "I understand. You're acting like that because of the rain but please don't use that word and tone to Goku. You know how sensitive that child regarding to that issue." Hakkai stands and leave the room.

Sanzo, who was now alone at the room stared at the window. His eyes were dark, as if his spirit was drained out of his body. Memories of encountering Kagerou were still in his mind.

"Master…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BAM!

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted as he accidentally banged the door hard open in his haste.

"Calm down Goku. Sanzo's fine. He's in your room. Hakkai said as he approached the boy. "Sit down and I'll get you food. I'm sure you're hungry. So please wait here." Hakkai walked towards the kitchen to get some food.

"Oi Goku!" Gojyo grabs the boy by his arm.

"Let go! I'm going to see Sanzo." Goku struggle to force gojyo to let go of his arm but the man holds him tighter.

_Damn! If I let him go, the monk's surely just say words that will hurt him and hakkai said that we have to do all we can to stop goku from seeing the monk right now. _"No. hakkai took the time to get your food and you're not going to reward that? How ungrateful!" Gojyo said and waited for a protest from the boy but it never came. He let go of Goku and started to smoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Sanzo. I'll just see him after I finished eating." With that, goku patiently waits for hakkai's return from the kitchen.

_Well, I didn't think that it was this easy, _Gojyo thought, surprised.

The red-haired man was convinced that Goku has given up on seeing Sanzo but the truth is, the boy just said it so that Gojyo can lower his defense and make run at their room. So as soon as Gojyo turned his back at the boy, Goku immediately hit the back of the head of the man with caution to avoid major damage. Gojyo was surprised at the attacked and lost his consciousness as soon as he hits the floor.

_I'm so sorry, Gojyo. But I can't really wait to see Sanzo. I think there's really something wrong. _Goku thought.

Goku ran at the room where Sanzo is. He knocked at the door but didn't really expect a reply so he opened it and entered the room.

"Umm, Sanzo.. I know its raining but are you in a mood to talk? I just want to know if there's something going on. I have this bad feeling that something horrible is about to happen but I can't….

"Go out. Leave me alone." Sanzo interrupted Goku with his voice.

"But I'm worried about you. I know how you act whenever…"

"I said leave me alone," Sanzo said glaring at Goku.

"But Sanzo! I can't leave.."

Goku did not have the time to finish his words because Sanzo was now holding his shirt and lifting him on the air.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, YOUKAI!" Sanzo shouted at Goku's face.

Goku wants to cry at the words he heard but he held his tears because he doesn't want Sanzo to see his weak side. He slap the hand of Sanzo away from him and run out of the room, out of the inn and away from Sanzo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hakkai was surprised to see Gojyo lying unconscious at the floor. He immediately went to check if the man was alright and after a moment, he heard the voice of Sanzo.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, YOUKAI!"

"Oh, crap. I told him not to say those words to Goku." Hakkai said as he carry Gojyo to a chair.

As hakkai was about to go to the room of Sanzo, he saw Goku ran down the stairs and out of the inn.

"Goku, wait!" Hakkai followed the boy but as he reached the door, he bumped into a familiar figure.

"ouch that hurts, you know." Said the boy who is soaked with rain.

"Goku?!"

* * *

**Chapter 6 is finished.. I hope you liked it.**

**I know my grammar and words are not good. But I am really trying my best to improve it.**

**please read and review.. thanks for all the people who gave their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


	7. captured

**Gomen! I know I haven't been updating for a month now so, Gomen! Sorry! I have all the ideas in my mind but I just can't write it into words. That's why. Maybe I need to do some reviewing in English language. Ha ha!**

**Ryokiku – again thanks for the pix! Goku looks so cute when he's blushing! Haha.. and I really love his current outfit. its much more suitable to him. he looks more mature.. Here's my new chapter.. hehe.. sorry it took some time.**

**hmm. This chapter and the future chapter will be about what happens 2 months ago.. so I hope you don't get confused.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am now presenting my new chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: CAPTURED

_Remember, even if you don't cooperate now, someday, it will be you who will seek me in the end. Remember that, son goku or should I say, seiten taisei son goku. hahahaha_

_Damn.. Why do I keep hearing his words? I don't know what he wants with me and why he let me escape now. _Goku thought while running under the hard rain. He is now soaking wet and not only the rain, but also his aching body makes it hard for him to find his destination. The boy was full of bruises all over his body. He also have cuts and open wounds.

_I better find Sanzo and the others now. I have a bad feeling about something. _Goku concentrated on finding his way out of the forest. After half an hour of running in a non-certain direction, he finally saw his way out of the forest. There, he saw lights coming from a town not far away from where he stands.

_Sanzo's there. I can feel his presence. _Goku who is busy thinking about Sanzo didn't notice a shadow that was following him all throughout his journey in the forest.

_I need to hurry. I'm definitely sure Sanzo is now sulking in his room .and I have a lot of questions to ask them. But why am I separated from them._ Goku wondered while searching for the inn, from which he is so sure that his friends are resting there now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(2 months ago….)

Heavy rain is pouring hard on the little town of Hakuren. All the inhabitants of the town were making themselves comfortable in their own houses. No one dared to go outside except for a boy who is running away from the inn.

He doesn't have to be violent. I just want to cheer him up. What's wrong about that? Goku silently cried while running towards an open field.

Goku touched the side of his cheek, feeling the wound that was caused by a missed gunshot.

"Baka Sanzo! I don't care anymore! Sulk all you want! I'm not going to cheer you up! BAKA!" Goku shouted in the field. Because of his anger, he didn't notice that someone was watching him intently.

Hours passed and Goku grew tired of shouting and crying on the field. The rain had also stopped so he decided to return at the inn when someone suddenly sneaked up on him from behind.

"My, my. No one told me that the seiten taisei is an emotional child," the man said.

"Who.." but before goku could ask who it was, the man punched his stomach that made him lost his consciousness.

"Hmph.. and I thought I could have some fun while capturing this kid. It's just a piece of cake." As the man observed the unconscious boy with curiosity, his silver long hair sways with the wind. The moon that is now visible shines brightly at the man who wears black jeans and long sleeves under a white fitted sleeveless shirt. The light of the moon also revealed two pointed ears. The man was a youkai.

The youkai then carry goku on his shoulder and disappeared from the field.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Mmh.. what happened.. my head and stomach hurts…_

Goku opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark room. It was empty and the only exit was through an iron door.

_Got to escape from wherever I am now._

The boy slowly stands and walks towards the door. He felt weak but forced himself to reach the door. He searched for his strength and tried to destroy the thing that prevented him from leaving the room. But that effort was useless because not even a scratch was made on the door.

"I see your awake now. I think we should move on with our experiment." A voice said. Goku searched for the owner of it but was nowhere to be found.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" goku shouted, demanding answers from the voice.

"I think I don't have the obligation to answer those questions. It's time." The voice said.

"Hey! What are planning to do?!" goku shouted again. But then, lights suddenly appeared in the room. It revealed a room that not only walls and an iron door was there. There was also a large glass that replaces a part of the wall. Goku immediately went to it to see who and what was on the other side. But he was surprised to see his own reflection staring back at him.

"Let me out! Hey!," goku banged the window glass with all his strength but like the door, it seems brutal force is ineffective.

After a minute of banging the glass window, the door suddenly opened. Goku noticed it and started to walk towards the door but was stopped when a group of youkai went in.

_What the…_

"I will grant a wish for the one who can kill that boy," the voice said and suddenly all the youkai who came in attacked Goku all at once.

Goku immediately called his nyoi-bo and swing it at the coming youkai. Three out of five youkai flew toward the wall while the rest continued attacking him. The boy evaded the attacked launched at him but one youkai successfully reached his target. Goku received a full-blown kick on the back of his head. He flew and landed on a corner of the room.

_This is definitely not my day…._

Goku tighten his grip on his weapon and run towards the two remaining youkai. Just as he was about to hit a youkai in the chest, he suddenly felt heavy and lost his balanced. The two youkai seize the chance and attacked goku with all their might. The two youkais were about to finished goku off when the voice interrupted them.

"Stop. That is enough. You, the youkai who have white hair, wake the three worthless youkai there. I will give them another chance." The voice ordered.

_Shit. Crying all night and this is the result. Am I gonna die here?_

While the large youkai hold goku down, the other youkai went to the three unconscious youkai and wake them up.

"okay. Now the real fun begins. Same bargain but this time, kill the boy for real while he's in true form." The voice said.

_Shit. This is bad. Sanzo's not here to stop me._

"Le.. let me go!" goku shouted as he tried to beak free from the large youkai.

"You there! White hair. Remove the diadem on his head then do what you want to him." the voice ordered again.

"No! stop! Don't touch it! You don't know what will happen! STOOOOOP!" goku shouted and forced to stop the youkai but was too late.

AAARRRGGGHHHH!! Goku's hair slowly grows up to his waist. His fingernails grow and become sharp. His fangs also became sharp. His rounded eyes turn to slit and the once innocent face, suddenly became full of malice. The boy known as goku is now the seiten taisei.

The youkai who were in the same room as goku, could only watch as the child transform from human form to a youkai form. They were all stunned by what they saw. They didn't expect for a scenario like this.

Seiten taisei slowly stands while smiling evilly at the youkai. Seiten runs at the two youkai and tear them apart as if they were papers. Blood and youkai parts scattered throughout the room.

_Hahaha! This is interesting. So this is the power hidden in that boy. No wonder the heaven is restricting his power. I wonder what will happen if he gets to be complete? _The man behind the glass window watched seiten taisei with excitement and malice.

Seiten continues to kill the youkai in the room. He runs to one youkai to another. Beating them and then killing them using his hands. The evil smile never leave his face showing that he enjoys what he is doing.

When all the youkai in the room were all killed, seiten slowly walks toward the glass window. He looks at the window and smile with full of malice. It is as if he can see the man standing behind the window. He then punched the window with incredible strength that leaves cracks to it.

With another mighty punch, seiten was able to break the thick glass in the wall. As the shattered mirror were falling on the floor, a figure was slowly being revealed. A tall man who was wearing a long white lab gown and have glasses is standing still on the other side. On his hand, there was a scroll that is slightly open. Then all of a sudden Seiten was surrounded by total darkness.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7. hope you enjoyed it..**

**Again, please be patient with my grammar and words..**

**read and review.. thanks for all the people who gave their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


	8. agreement

**Good day everyone! I've got a correction to make regarding what I said last chapter. I decided to change back the story at the present time. It suddenly struck me that if I continue to answer what happens, then the future chapters will be boring. Hehe.. sorry about that. But I really love mysteries!**

**Before presenting my new chapter, well.. I will tell you now that Sanzo is a bit OOC here so be prepared. Hehe..**

**Wait! I forgot! I also forgot to put it in the last chapters. But do I really have to do this? Its obvious..**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters but well.. maybe I can… just in my dreams :D**

**I'm now presenting my new chapter! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: AGREEMENT

"Goku?!"

"Hakkai! I'm glad to see you! Actually I've got a lot of questions to ask but can we save that for later? I really need to see Sanzo now," goku said as he hold hakkai's shirt for support. He's been running for hours looking for his companions.

Hakkai who was lost for words because of shock, point at the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Thanks! I'll talk to you after I talked to Sanzo,"

"But Goku-" before hakkai could stop the boy, goku was already gone.

_This is bad. I've got to stop one of them._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_oh no. I forgot to ask hakkai about the location of the room._

CRASH!

_That must be Sanzo._

Goku followed the sound of the shattered glass and reached a dark room with an open door. Inside, Sanzo was sitting at the edge of the bed. His head rest on his hands, which in turn rest on his knees. The table was knocked downed and the things on it were scattered on the floor.

"Sanzo! Finally I got to see you! I was so worried because when I woke up I didn't see you so I-"

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Sanzo said without moving from his position.

"But I just got back from-"

BANG!

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED A YOUKAI LIKE YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ME! GET LOST AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Sanzo shouted while his gun still points at goku.

Goku widens his eyes as he heard the words Sanzo throws at him. he also felt something drip from the side of his cheek. He slowly puts his hand on it and saw that it was blood.

_This is just like that day. Shooting me without second thought._

"Goku! Sanzo!" As hakkai reached the room, a lightning occurred, lighting the dark room. Hakkai saw sanzo pointing his gun at goku and goku was looking at his hand with a surprised expression.

"Sanzo, put your gun down. I already told you earlier to not act like that'" Hakkai approached goku and put his hand on his shoulder.

BANG!

Hakkai pushed himself and the stunned goku on the floor. if he hadn't done that, goku would have been shot.

"GET LOST! LEAVE ME ALONE YOUKAI!" Sanzo pointed again his gun at goku.

"Sanzo! Its not- Goku wait!"

Goku run out of the room and out of the inn. Hakkai followed him, determined not to lost sight of him the second time. But goku is good at running and immediately lost hakkai.

"Goku! Where are you? Don't listen to Sanzo! He's just upset because of the rain!" hakkai called out as he run under the hard rain.

After an hour or so, hakkai still can't find goku. He decided to go back remembering that one of them have no idea what's going on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

BANG!

"Hey! You don't have to do that! I'm just asking, you know!" Gojyo said as he dodge the bullet aimed at him.

"Gojyo!" hakkai said, panting. He run back at the inn because he's worried about what might happen between the two.

Sanzo glared at the wet man and started pointing the gun at him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" gojyo said as he summoned his shakojou.

"Gojyo. Stop that. Let's go. Leave him alone… for now."

Gojyo was about to protest but as he saw the look on hakkai's face, he surrendered and walked out of the room, closing the door hard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey! What happened? That saru got me and when I woke up, you two weren't here." Gojyo asked as they entered their room.

"Goku has ran away again. I can't find him anywhere." Hakkai said as he sat down on the bed.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back. Its just like him." Gojyo said reassuring.

"But he did it again."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai. Wondering what he is talking about.

"Sanzo shot the gun at goku. Not just once, but twice."

Gojyo was stunned and remained quiet because he knows that those two shots were not the same whenever Sanzo fired his gun at them when he's pissed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Goku was now back at the forest. His hand is still at the side of his cheek, touching the wound created by the missed bullet.

_If hakkai's not there, I would probably be dead by now._

"Good evening, Goku-san…." A man came out from behind a tree.

_As always. I didn't felt his presence._

"What did I tell you? I was correct? Right? Sanzo, doesn't need you anymore. Now, come with me. We have an agreement. Remember?" the man smiled as he reached out for goku.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I'm ready. Ukoku-san." Goku wiped his tears before reaching out and grabbing the hand of the man.

_Now, the real fun begins._

Goku and Ukoku suddenly disappeared leaving no sign at the forest that someone was formerly there.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**read and review.. thanks for all the people who gave their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


	9. too late

**Another chapter out! Hehe.. I'm so happy coz I got to write another one even though I'm busy at school.**

**I think another OOC is in here but its up to you if you really find the characters OOC.. hehe.. **

**And now, I'm presenting my latest chapter.. Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: TOO LATE

_Youkai? Is that what you think of me, Sanzo?_

Goku run as fast and as far as he can from the inn. He could not believe that the one he considered his sun and friend did not think the same as him. But the one that hurt him the most is that Sanzo called him a youkai.

Goku continued to run and soon reached the forest. The only thing in his mind is that he should create a great distance from Sanzo. He didn't notice that after he run out from the inn, someone started to follow him. As he was about to stop from running, his ankle was suddenly caught by something, which makes him loose his balance.

_Ow.. What the? Nothing's here but I can feel it._ Goku thought as he tried to cut the thing that binds him to the ground.

"Don't bother cutting those strings. It will only tighten if you force to break it," the man said as he jumps from a branch of a tree.

"I know you! You're the youkai who attacked us and.. and.." Goku didn't continue because he doesn't know how to say that the youkai who is standing right infront of him is the one who killed him recently.

"Right. I'm the one who killed you. But now, there's no need for you to continue living. But before I end your life, please give me some fun. I didn't enjoy our last battle. You ended up dead quickly," with the swish of his hand, the thing that binds Goku loosen its grip on his ankle.

"Now, you can choose to run or to fight," Kagerou stand where he landed and just stared at Goku.

"I'll rather die again than run!" goku summoned his nyoi-bo and rushed at Kagerou.

"Too bad, boy. I thought by now, you already learned your lesson but…"

Kagerou evaded the attack sent by goku. The boy swings his nyoi-bo at the youkai with an incredible speed but still, he cannot make it hit its target.

"Is that all you can do? You're truly defective, you know." Kagerou swished his hand and goku was immediately pinned at a tree.

_Again? What the.. why can't I see his weapon?_

"This is truly a waste of time for me so I think I will let your friend finish this job." Kagerou stepped aside and from his behind a figure emerged. Goku's eyes widen as he recognized the man.

"San.. Sanzo?" goku whispered to himself.

Sanzo lift his head up and looked at goku. At the same time, he aimed his gun at him.

BANG!

Blood came out from goku's left shoulder. He couldn't dodge the bullet because Kagerou's invisible weapon was holding him in place

"Ordinary bullets are enough to finish you off."

BANG!

This time, goku's right left was bleeding.

"I'll leave him to you. I've got to go somewhere." Kagerou said to Sanzo and then disappeared. The invisible thing that holds goku also vanished letting the boy slide to the ground.

"Youkai." Goku's head immediately lift up and his eyes looked at Sanzo with disbelief.

"Stop! I don't want to hear that word anymore!" Goku forced himself to stand up and tried to run as fast as his wounded leg can.

BANG! Another gunshot was released and it missed goku's ear by an inch.

I've got to escape from here. Sanzo is serious. He's going to kill me.

Goku ran and ran and soon he found himself trapped in a cliff. Sanzo emerged from the forest and aimed his gun again at goku.

_I think this is the end for me. At least Sanzo is the one to do it._

BANG! Goku's body was pushed at the cliff by the force of the gunshot. His body slowly falls off and then its gone. With that, Sanzo walks into the forest and disappears.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kouryuu…."

"Yes, master?" Koumyou and Kouryuu is sitting in the hallway of the temple. Behind them is the room of Koumyou Sanzo. Both of them are staring at the full moon.

"You know, you're amazing back there," Koumyou said while smiling at his disciple.

"There's nothing amazing about making a bear go away," Kouryou said while blushing. He

admired his master so much that comments like that were praises for him.

"But still, even I can't do that," Koumyou started smoking while his disciple said nothing. Silence lingers in the atmosphere for some time. The earth seems so silent after a hard rain.

"Master, did I pick the right choice when I let the bear free unharmed?" kouryuu asked while still staring at the moon.

"Why'd you ask?" the monk looked at the child with confusion and waited for him to answer.

"Because the others thought that the bear is evil. It killed people and it may return here and repeat what it did last time," the child answered after some time.

"How about you? Do you think the bear is evil?"

"Hmm, according to the teaching killing is an evil way. But I don't know," the child said with an even confused look.

"I know you know the answer inside of you" the monk smiled.

"That's why I was asking. Otherwise, I wouldn't bother asking you," kouryuu faced his master with a determined face. Seeing this kind of face, koumyou sighed.

"When a human was born, he is neither good nor bad. His surrounding defines what he may become. Evil is not something that resides in people. It is created because people desire something and if this something is not met, he may do things that he thought would be good for him but in truth, it may cause harm to others." Koumyou started smoking again while the child beside him patiently waits for his master because he knows he still not done talking.

"Same for youkai and animals. There are not different from us." Koumyou finishes his cigarette and started to go inside his room.

"You should see for yourself how one creature is defined by his surroundings." With that, Koumyou closed the door to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_You should see for yourself how one creature is defined by his surroundings._

Sanzo opened his eyes and were blinded by the light coming from the window of his room. He slowly gets up and sits on the edge of the bed.

_My head hurts._ His head is now resting on his hands. His memory of the last night's incident is still fuzzy to him. He looked around and saw that the room is messy. The table is knocked over as well as the things on top of it.

Sanzo went to the door and as he was about to open the door, he noticed a bullet lying on the floor.

"_How can you be with people who are same kind as the one who killed your master?"_

_You should see for yourself how one creature is defined by his surroundings._

The things that happened yesterday and his dream suddenly came to his mind. Realizing this, he immediately rushed out of his room and looked for his companions.

* * *

**Chapter 9 finished..**

**YaaY! The spelling of Sanzo's past name, kouryuu is now correct! Thanks to Ryuacchi!**

**Another, if you've been confused about what koumyou is talking about, well.. he just wanted to say that no one is born evil.. all cretures were all ones neither good or bad. i'm not really good at this kind of thing do so it was really hard for me writing this chapter. hehe**

**read and review.. thanks for all the people who gave their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


	10. complete control

**Yaay! Another chapter and this time I make it long (crossed finger, hope you agree with me) because Goku's elegy requested it. **

**You may find this chapter hard to read, I mean it's a bit confusing because the time keeps on changing. Well, its just alternate. Present time, then past and then back to the present again and so on.. I was watching a hxh while doing this fic then I saw that while killua is walking, flash backs are being played. I know you know what I mean.**

**Please note the way goku's name was typed. It will help you in reading this chapter.** **_Goku_ ****– flash back**

**Goku**** – thought at present time**

_**Goku**_** – thought and flash back**

**anyway, i'm changing the rating and the genre just to be safe..**

**I'm now presenting my new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: COMPLETE CONTROL**

Dr. Hwang angrily approached the newly arrived scientist. "Where have you been, Dr. Nii?! The mistress is looking for you the whole time."

"Well, you're here. You should have ceased this opportunity to get close to her," said the scientist, without stopping.

The youkai scientist was about to slap the man when he noticed a boy trailing behind him. "Isn't that…?"

"Oh, I see you've noticed. Well, from now on, he will be our special guest. Please treat him nicely," the man said smiling at her and continued to walk, goku still trailing behind.

Dr. Hwang was stunned at where she stood because she couldn't believe that the companion of the Sanzo that brings them problems and headaches is now with them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dr. Nii and goku continued to walk their way to the man's laboratory. Youkais who saw them couldn't believe what they saw.

I couldn't believe that this boy is this too easy to manipulate. Its now different from that time.

_Seiten was swallowed by total darkness. He tried to escape from it but its impossible to do it since he doesn't know where and who is the man who controls it. He screamed, run and tried to claw his way out of it but it just drained his energy._

_"Is it frustrating to be locked up like this, Seiten Taisei?" the voice echoed throughout the darkness._

_"Don't worry, soon you will be released from it if you just be a good boy."_

_Seiten searched for the source of the voice but still, he only sees total darkness. Suddenly, he felt really sleepy and soon lost consciousness._

_"And now, the real deal begins."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Halfway to the laboratory, Dr. Nii together with goku met the youkai prince. Kougaiji was stunned at what he saw but immediately regained his composure and continued to walk. As he was about to pass the boy, he looked into his eyes and saw that the once bright and lively golden eyes, are now dull and hollow.

Kougaiji was about to say something when the scientist interrupted him.

"Do you have something in your mind, your highness?" Dr. Nii smiled at him.

He looked at the man with disgust and continued to walk away from the two.

"He's a man who we should not crossed with. He's insane. It's your battle Son Goku. I hope you win this one."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"And now, the real deal begins"_

_Ukoku's muten sutra slowly covered Goku's entire body._

_First, we'll erase all your feelings and memories you gained in your human form._

_The power of the sutra slowly invades goku's mind. All the memories he can remember were flashing at his mind with an incredible speed. Then, the pictures slowed its pace and stop at a certain memory._

_"I'll take you with me.. since it looks like I don't have any other choice."_

_Goku can be seen stretching his hand to Sanzo and Sanzo is doing the same._

_"Sanzo let me out of that dark and lonely cave. Sanzo came for me. and he will definitely save me this time."_

_Seiten's eyes immediately snapped open. His body was covered with light and the sutra that was covering him earlier, lay uselessly on the floor._

_"How can this be? I should have controlled him by now." Ukoku was shocked at the scene he is seeing. Now that Seiten is awake, who knows what he will do._

_But Ukoku's face suddenly changed its expression. He is now smiling widely that is full of malice and excitement. "This should be interesting." The man run and grabbed his sutra on the floor and started to chant. The parts of the muten sutra flew towards Seiten. The sage escaped the flying papers using his amazing speed. But escaping was futile because of the size of the room. Soon, his foot was caught and immediately the other parts of his body except his head were covered._

_"Now, now, Seiten Taisei. Don't be mad. I just need your cooperation before you can truly be released from your prison. i will break that trust that bonds you to that man. See you soon." After saying that, Ukoku replaced the diadem on the boy's head and slowly, Seiten taisei returned to his earlier form. Ukoku, held goku into his arm and carried him outside the room._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Finally, we're here. Welcome back, Son Goku." The man led the boy inside the laboratory. The size of the room can be compared to a big house. It was empty except for some equipments and weapons that are placed beside the walls. There are also chains on the other side of the wall.

Right. This is the room where you torture and beat me up without any reason. He looked around and stopped his gaze at the chains. And you use those chains just to ensure that I don't fight back.

"This will be your room. And I think it suit your personality. Haha!" the man said slowly walking towards goku. "Shall we begin?" the muten sutra flew towards goku and covered his body completely.

But before that happens, goku readied himself and closed his eyes. The memories of last night's event played in his mind. He touched the part of his cheek that was scratched by the bullet. Sanzo. why? don't you need me anymore?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"huh? What am I doing here?" goku wondered as soon as he regained his consciousness and saw his surrounding._

_He was inside a room as big as a house. It was empty except for weapons and equipments on the side of the wall. He also noticed that he was chained on the wall. His hands were spread and his feet were chained on two big boulder. His whole body aching because of unknown reason to him._

_Then, the memories of the night all suddenly returned to him. "I've got to escape from here. Sanzo will be mad at me if I don't get back now." He tried his best to break the chains but all his efforts were useless._

_"Its useless, I tell you. those chains were originally made for you."_

_goku stopped at what he is doing and looked at the man who is speaking. "Who are you?"_

_"you don't need to know. Besides, your not really the one I want to talk with. I want to talk with seiten taisei." Ukoku approached goku and again removed his diadem on his head._

_Goku couldn't do anything so he was forced to transform into the great sage. His hair, claws, teeth and nails slowly grows and became sharp. When he opened his eyes, it is now slit and full of rage._

_Seiten tried to break the chain but like goku, he failed. He screamed and trashed where he stood._

_"I just really wanted to talk to you. the sutras don't have any effect on you except to make you calm down. So I think I need to make you agree with me and throw away everything so that you can be released in that body. I know you want that." The man waited for seiten's answer but he just continued his rampage in the place where he was chained. He didn't even stop and listened to what the scientist have to say._

_"I guess not." Dr. Nii walked out of the room as soon as he realized that talking to the great sage is useless._

_" I need a different approach."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Kagerou arrives, he immediately went to the room where he is sure goku and Dr. nii are. As he approached the door of the said room, someone opened it and Dr. Nii emerged from the room.

"How's the boy?" Kagerou asked.

"From now on, you don't need yourself to be concerned about that boy. Your work for me is complete. You serve your king very well."

Kagerou's face became enraged. "You're not my king and I only did it because you said it will bring Lord Gyumao back."

"ah, yes. I did say that. Don't worry." The man patted the angry youkai's shoulder and walked away from him and the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_For the second time that day, Goku was awakened and felt pain all throughout his body._

_"Now I'm in big trouble. Sanzo probably left the village without me. How can I break this chain with this body?" while goku was wondering what to do, a youkai came into the room and picked a weapon that is placed on the walls._

_Goku watched the youkai and wondered what he will do with the weapon. Then suddenly, the youkai whipped him using the chain he picked. Goku screamed and tried to block all the blows to him but the chain is doing its job well, chaining him on the wall without any chance to defend._

_The beating continued all day. Every hour the youkai beating him was replaced by another youkai. Making the impact of the chain whip stable. By the end of the day, goku's body ached all over. He didn't event have any energy left to stand so he let his body hang on the chain._

_"Sorry about that. Seiten taisei's will is so strong that you have to suffer just to weaken it."_

_Goku lift his head up with so much effort just to see who is speaking. The man he saw earlier is back and is looking at him with interest._

_But because of the whole day beatings, goku lost his consciousness._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Dr. nii disappeared into a corner, Kagerou decided that he will see what happened to the boy then he will leave him alone.

When he opened the door, he doesn't see anything inside at first because the room is dark. He heard sounds that indicate that someone are fighting in there. He also heard some screams and then immediate silence. Then, suddeny, the room was covered with light because of the lightning. What kagerou saw stunned him from where he stood. The boy he was ordered to kill and capture several times is now covered with youkai blood. He catches a glimpse at the boy's eyes and saw that they were dull and lifeless. Body parts of youkai were scattered in all parts of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_the next day, goku woke up to discover that his wounds from yesterday's beatings were all healed. He wondered what happened after he passed out but decided to try and break again the chain binding him on the wall._

_Then, just like yesterday, a youkai came into the room and picked up the chain whip. He realized that he will be beaten up again until sunset. He readied himself but still, the chains that touched his body makes him scream for pain._

_The beatings continued for a week and every morning he will discover that all his wounds and the pain he felt were gone._

_"you truly are an amazing creature. Everytime I wounded and beat you up, I just have to remove your diadem and you automatically heal." The man who goku doesn't know the name, visit him everyday and will look at him with greater interest day by day._

_When the man left the room, the beatings started again for that day. By the end of the day, goku was surprised because the beatings suddenly stopped. When he lifted his head, he saw Sanzo pointing his gun at the youkai._

_Sanzo throws the gun and started beating the youkai up. When he was finished he went to goku and released him from the chains._

_"Let's go." Sanzo stood up and held goku's hand. Then they run out of the room._

_Goku felt happy because Sanzo came and helped him but at the same time, he felt uneasy. He stopped running and their hands were released from one another._

_"I'm happy that Sanzo came but.."_

_"What are you doing saru? Let's go." Sanzo offered his hand to goku._

_Goku smiled at him. "I wish you are really here but.. you're not him. Sanzo is not the kind of guy who will beat a youkai up when his gun is already pointed at him. beside, your aura is different from his."_

_"Impressive." A youkai with a long silver hair and wears black jeans and long sleeves under a white fitted sleeveless shirt claps his hands together while approaching the boy._

_"I didn't know that someone could actually know the difference of my copying ability to the real thing. No one has ever done than before. I'm really impressed." He then offered his hand to goku._

_Goku hesitated but the youkai didn't remove his hand from goku's face. The boy took the hand and suddenly the youkai grabbed him and punched him in his stomach. Goku then lost his consciousness._

* * *

**Chapter 10 finished! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I know I'm a bit harsh on goku here but I can't help it. **

**read and review.. thanks for all the people who gave their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


End file.
